


File Not Found

by Sinful_ErrorBethy



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst?, Just assume yes, Regret, Short One Shot, Temporary Amnesia, destruction of au, i guess?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-07 02:42:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16399856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinful_ErrorBethy/pseuds/Sinful_ErrorBethy
Summary: Error wakes up not remembering a thing...





	File Not Found

She woke up on the ground, face in the dirt.  Her head hurt.  She tried to remember what happened, but...

 

Error 404:  File Not Found

 

She managed to get herself up, her limbs weak as if she had done something really strenuous.  She looked around to try to get her bearings.  She was horrified.

Fire consumed anything that wasn't already charred black and broken.  There seemed to be only one thing that somehow escaped the carnage.  It was a trailer home.  It looked so familiar, but she couldn't tell exactly why that was.  She once again tried to remember.

 

Error 404:  File Not Found

 

She decided to go inside to check it out, annoyed that she couldn't remember anything.  The door opened to complete carnage.  Shards of glass and ceramic littered the floor.  Chairs were broken, the sofa and armchair in the living room were scratched and torn.  Her fairly new wings were put to the test since she didn't want to step on any sharp glass.  She succeeded.  She opened the closest door to the entrance and gagged a bit at what was inside.

Blood was splattered on the floor and walls of the room (which she now realized was a bedroom).  The limbs of a woman were scattered around.  The brown hair and lifeless brown eyes looked familiar.

 

Searching... Memory File Found.

Error:  Corrupted File

 

She grit her teeth in frustration.  She smacked the desk and started to see red.

 

Recovering File...

 

The desk broke, but she didn't mind.  She was too busy staring at her hands.  She hadn't noticed before, but the skin color of her hands were... off.

 

Recovering File:  25%

 

She realized that the red in her vision was gone, and she looked around for a mirror.  She saw one that wasn't facing her, so she decided to move so that she could see her reflection.

 

Recovering File:  75%

 

Her eyes widened in shock and disbelief.  The multicolored eyes in the mirror widened as well.  Grey skin covered her and she noticed her red hair.  Unfortunately, she also saw the sharp teeth in her mouth and the slightly pointed nails on her fingers.

 

Recovering File:  100%

Opening File...

 

She screamed as the memories of what happened flooded into her mind.  She was suffocating from the pain, fear, anger, and destruction that flowed inside her head.  Now she wished she had never remembered.  She was a **_monster_**.


End file.
